Rebecca
by legolasfreak2
Summary: AU. This story has been redone. I know Jesse has no brother, but I have given him a brother just for this story, and its sequel. Don't get mad at me for this decision, please!
1. Chapter One

Rebecca  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Hey dad, where'd you put the soda?" Steve shouted.  
"It's in the frig, bottom shelf."  
Mark, Steve, Alex and Amanda were at Mark's house, decorating it for the surprise party for Jesse's niece's birthday. Rebecca was turning 16 today. Jesse was out with Becca at the mall, keeping her away from the house while they were getting ready. Mark was helping Alex hung the streamers up, while Steve was getting the food ready. Amanda was wrapping some of the last presents.  
"Hey, Mark, when's Becca supposed to get here?"  
Mark looked at the clock, and said,  
"In about an hour."  
Meanwhile, Jesse and his niece, Rebecca, were at the bookstore. They had been there since about 11:00, 1 hour ago. They had to leave to go by Dr. Sloan's house, so her uncle could get something he left there, and then they were going to go back to her uncle's house. She couldn't believe she was finally 16! Suddenly, her uncle interrupted her thoughts.  
"Becca? Are you there?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry. I was just, thinking."  
"Have you chosen what you want yet?"  
  
"Yeah."  
She held up a copy of Assassins, by Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins.  
"OK, let's go pay for it."  
They went to the cash register, and Jesse paid for the book. They walked through the mall, just looking in shops. Having a fun time.  
Back at the beach house, Amanda, Alex, Mark and Steve had finished. They had gotten done with about 10 minutes to spare.  
"How do you think Becca will react?" Amanda asked Mark.  
"Well, knowing her," Mark said, "she'll be surprised for a bit, and then she'll have fun."  
Back at the mall, Jesse and Becca were getting into his car. They left the mall, and drove to Mark's beach house. They got out, and went to the door. Mark had given Jesse a key, so he could let himself and Becca in. They two walked in to the house. All the lights were off.  
"Uncle Jesse, what's going on?"  
  
Jesse put on a fake confused face.  
"I don't know. Let's go see if anyone's around here."  
Jesse led his niece around, without being too obvious. They made their way to the kitchen They got to the doorway, and the lights came on, and a bunch of people from Community General jumped out, along with Steve, yelling, "Surprise!" Becca just stayed still, mouth open, shocked.  
"Uncle Jesseee!"  
Jesse started laughing.  
"Happy Birthday Becca!" Jesse told Becca, laughing at the same time. They all dug into the food. After they'd had had their full, Jesse and Steve led Becca over to the seat of honor for opening presents. Becca proceeded to open the presents, and got a lot of good stuff. Jesse picked up the last box, and handed it to her. She opened it up, and inside found a bike helmet and a single car key on a ring.  
"Before you jump to conclusions, that key goes to Mark's car. There's something for you in there."  
She grabbed the helmet and key and ran outside. After she opened the car, she looked inside, and found what her uncle meant. Inside was a mountain bike. After she had run out, everyone else had followed her. Steve helped Becca get the bike out of the car. She climbed out after him, and went directly to her uncle, and gave him a big hug.  
"Thanks Uncle Jesse!" She let her uncle go. "Thank you! A mountain bike. Just what I've had my eyes on. This has been a great birthday, even though mom and dad aren't here."  
At the mention of Becca's parents, Jesse recoiled a bit. Becca didn't seem to see her uncle to that, but Steve had noticed. Rebecca got on the bike, and went for a trial drive. When she was out of earshot, Steve went over to his friend.  
"Jess, is something wrong? Why'd you seem taken aback when Becca mentioned her parents?"  
It took Jesse a few seconds to answer.  
"Becca had been living with her parents until about a year ago. I got a letter in the mail about six months ago, asking if I would be willing to take in Rebecca, my niece. I didn't even know my brother had a kid. I said yes, and a social worker came over, and told me about Rebecca, and why she's not with her parents anymore."  
Jesse had to take a breath, and then he continued.  
"Apparently, one day, Becca came to school with bruises on her arms. A teacher asked her why she had the bruises, and she told them she didn't know. Eventually, she told them her dad beat her because she got a 95 on a test, and her dad wanted her to get a perfect score. After that, she broke down in tears. I don't know why she brought her parents up now. I thought she had forgotten how they were. Maybe she forgot how awful her dad was. I doubt it, but I hope."  
Jesse took a deep breath, and looked at Steve, who sighted. They looked up and watched Becca in the street on her bike. Mark, who had been watching Becca, turned around and started to walk back to the house. Suddenly, as if in slow motion, Jesse saw a car come around the corner, and the driver seemed drunk, since the car was swerving. Rebecca didn't see the car, as it continued to swerve. It got closer to her, and then Jesse heard a scream, a sickening thud, and a crunch. Becca flew up and over the car, and then landed on the road with a thud. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Jesse gasped, then leaped off the steps of Mark's beach home, and sprinted to the street. The driver started to take off, slowly, and Steve sprinted after it, hand on his gun, so it wouldn't get far. Steve caught up with the driver, and arrested him. Meanwhile, Jesse had reached the crumpled form of Becca. Mark wasn't far behind. Jesse put two fingers on his nieces' neck, and then looked up at Mark, terror etched on his face.  
"Mark! Her heart's stopped! No pulse!"  
Jesse immediately started CPR, while Mark turned around and yelled to Amanda.  
"Amanda! Call Community General! Have them send an ambulance out here! now!!"  
Amanda turned around and ran in to call for an ambulance. While Amanda was on the phone, Jesse was trying to get his niece to breathe.  
"Come on (push) Becca. (push) Don't (push) give up. (push)  
Mark noticed Jesse was getting worried, so after Jesse gave Becca another breath of air, he tapped Jesse's shoulder. They young doctor looked up at Mark.  
"Jess, let me."  
Jesse nodded, and moved aside to let Mark in. Mark proceeded to try to get the 16-year-old's heart to start. After about a minute or so, Jesse let Mark take a break, and started CPR on his niece again. After one final plea of "Please Beck!", Jesse felt a faint breath coming from his niece. Slowly, Becca started breathing more regularly. Jesse collapsed against Mark's shoulder.  
"It's okay, Jess. It's okay."  
The ambulance pulled up, and Rebecca was loaded on to it. Mark and Jesse sat in the middle of the street, Jesse was shocked at how close he had come to loosing his niece.  
"Come on Jesse. We need to get to the hospital. I'll drive."  
The two went to Mark's car and headed off. Amanda climbed into her car, and left. Steve, who had handcuffed the drunk, and was watching the whole scene, took the drunk to his car and he drove to the police station. Meanwhile, the ambulance arrived at CGH, and the EMTs rushed in with Becca on the gurney. They went into the ER, where the operation began to save Becca's life. Mark, Jesse and Amanda all arrived, and they went to the doctor's lounge. A very scared Jesse, a concerned Mark, and a consoling Amanda took the walk there that seemed to last forever.  
"Mark, is she going to die?"  
I don't know Jesse. The surgeons will do their best, the rest will then be up Rebecca."  
The trio sat in the lounge, waiting for some good news. After an hour and a half, James came in. James, a fairly new doctor, already had shown signs of becoming a great doctor.  
"James, so, how'd it go?" Mark asked the doctor.  
"Well, she made it through surgery. It took a while, because we actually almost lost her."  
"What do you mean?" Jesse inquired.  
"Well, we were operating, and all of the sudden, her heart monitor began to continuously beep, long and steady. We were able to get her back, though."  
"Can I see her now?"  
"Yes. She's in stable condition, but she's unconscious. She's in Room 403."  
Jesse, Mark and Amanda made their way up to the fourth floor, and then to Beck's room. Jesse walked in first, and nearly choked at the sight of his niece. Rebecca had a cast on her left arm, and a bandage around her head, and you could see two bulges under the blanket from where casts were on both of her legs. The only noise in the room was the steady "bleep- bleep-bleep" of the heart monitor. Jesse slowly made his way over to the bed. He pulled a chair over and sat down. Mark and Amanda slowly turned around and left, leaving Jesse alone with Rebecca. Jesse didn't see them leave, but he took a big breath, and looked at Becca. He again choked, and had to fight to maintain composure.  
"Oh, Becca, Becca! Why? Please don't give up! Fight Beck, fight."  
Jesse stayed in her room for the next hour and a half, till Amanda came to tell him his shift was starting. Jesse couldn't bear to leave Becca's bedside.  
"Jesse, I promise I'll page you if anything changes, whether it's good or not."  
With that promise, Jesse left to do his rounds. Over the next few days, Rebecca's condition didn't change. Five days after she was brought in, Jesse went into her room after his shift was over. He pulled the chair over, and sat down.  
"Becca, it's me. Your Uncle Jesse. The hospital has been hairy recently. Yesterday, we had to operate on 25 survivors of a bus crash. Oh, Beck, please get better. You can't die!"  
Jesse took her hand in his, put his head down, and quietly started to sob. Jesse suddenly looked at his hand. Becca was gently squeezing it. Jesse looked at her face, trying to detect any sign of life and/or movement. She started to ever so slightly move. Her eyes opened, and she turned her head toward her uncle.  
"Don't cry" she quietly said, with pain in her voice.  
Jesse was crying and laughing all at the same time.  
"Becky!"  
A little ways away, Mark and Amanda were talking, when Mark's pager went off. He looked at the message, and then up at Amanda's expecting face.  
"That was Jesse. He said there's something he needs to show us in Becca's room." Mark told her.  
The two went off, and soon arrived at Rebecca's door. Amanda knocked, and from inside the room, Jesse told them to come in. The two entered, and saw Jesse by Beck's bed. Looking closer at her face, they realized her eyes were open, and that she was awake and coherent. Becca looked up at the two shocked doctors, and smiled sweetly.  
"Don't worry," she said slowly. "I'm not a ghost or anything like that."  
"Well, Mark, Amanda, what do you have to say?" Jesse teased his two friends and colleagues.  
The two made their way over to the bedside, and started congratulating Jesse. Meanwhile, Steve was at the police station questioning the drunk, who had turned out to be a multiple-time offender, no license, and more. Steve just didn't seem to be getting through to him, and he was finally about willing to give up, when his phone rang. It was his dad telling his that Becca had woken up. That gave Steve an idea, which he proceeded to tell his dad about. The two agreed, and hung up. Steve turned his attention back to the drunk, who wasn't drunk anymore.  
"Come on. We're going for a ride." Steve told him.  
Steve cuffed the man, and after telling a friend where he was going, went to his car and drove to Community General. He led the man to Room 403, where Jesse, Amanda and his dad were waiting. Steve opened the door, and led the man inside. Becca was on the bed, asleep. Steve looked at the man.  
"You see what you've done? She was a healthy, fun-loving teenager. Until a few days ago. You got drunk, and hit her on her birthday! If she pulls through this, it will be a scar on her life forever."  
The drunk glanced at Becca, but he didn't do anything else. Disgusted, Steve almost dragged his out of the room and back to the car. He drove back to the station, and put the man back in his cell. He called his dad.  
"I thought this would work. This man certainly has a black heart." Steve told his dad.  
"Well, you've just got to keep trying. When's the trial?"  
"Two days from now."  
"Well, we've got some time."  
"Yeah. Well, I'd better go. See you later dad."  
  
The two hung up. Back at the hospital, Rebecca was talking to her uncle.  
"Please, Uncle Jesse. I want to go to the trial. I want this guy to pay."  
"Becca, you're not strong enough. You just came out of the coma today. Maybe if you improve, I'll consider it, but not as of now."  
"But Uncle Jesse..."  
"Ah." he cut in. "No. I've got to do my rounds, and I don't want to hear any more about it. The only way you'll go is if you get better. See you later Becca."  
Jesse walked out, leaving a very mad niece behind. Mark happened to walk by, and saw Rebecca was a bit angry. He walked in, and she looked up at him.  
"Hello Dr. Sloan."  
"Well, well, what's the matter? You're never this angry."  
"Well, I want to go to the trial, to see that the drunk will pay for ruining my birthday, and injuring me so badly. But, he said I can't go till I get better."  
"Well, he's right. You need your strength, okay? So, why don't you rest, and try to catch up on some sleep, so you can get your strength back? Okay? For me?"  
"Okay, Dr. Sloan." The disappointment clear.  
She turned over, and fell immediately asleep. Two days later, Amanda, Jesse, Steve and Mark were in a buzz. The trial was set for 11:00. Jesse and Amanda left the hospital at about 10:30. Steve was down at the station, getting the evidence ready, while Mark was at CGH, with Rebecca. He had just gotten some test results back, and his worst fear was confirmed. He had gone to Becca's room, to break the news to her.  
"Rebecca, I'm afraid I have some bad news." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
(I forgot to add this to the other chapters.)   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only Becca and the drunk.  
  
"What? Come on, Dr. Sloan. Tell me. I can take it."  
When he told her, she couldn't take it, because she broke down in tears. In the courtroom, an hour into the trial, Jesse and Steve had already testified, and Amanda just finished.  
"Where's Mark?" Jesse whispered to Steve. "I thought he said he'd be here."  
"I know. Me too." Steve whispered back.  
Just then, the door in the back opened, and Mark walked down the aisle, and made his way to the prosecutor. Mark whispered into his ear, and the prosecutor nodded. Mark turned around and walked back out of the door, while the prosecutor stood up.  
"Your honor, we would like to call a witness."  
The judge nodded, so the prosecutor continued.  
"Rebecca Travis, please come forward."  
At the mention of Beck's name, Jesse perked up, and turned around. Mark was pushing Rebecca down the aisle. She was in a wheelchair. Mark brought her to the front, and turned her around. Becca tapped him, and he knelt down. She whispered something into his ear, and he nodded. They bailiff swore her in, as well as Mark, and the prosecutor proceeded with the questioning.  
"Please tell the court your name."  
"Rebecca Travis."  
"And how old are you?"  
"16."  
Please tell us what happened on July 15."  
Rebecca proceeded to tell her side of the story, up to the point of where she hit the road. Mark then picked up the story from there, as Becca had asked, telling what had happened till she regained consciousness. Rebecca picked it up again. Jesse had thought she was finished, but she took a deep breath, and continued.  
"Now, there's something else that nobody knows except Dr. Sloan. The- I'm-w-"  
Becca choked up, and couldn't continue. She looked to Mark, and he took up the story.  
"I had had a few questions I needed answered about Rebecca, so we did several different kinds of tests. The results came back today and I haven't had the opportunity to tell anyone else."  
Mark took a breath, and continued.  
"The way you see Rebecca, minus the casts and bandage on her head, is the way she will be for the rest of her life. Unless there is some medical miracle, Rebecca Travis will never walk again."  
The courtroom started buzzing till the judge pounded his gavel.  
"Order. Order in the court."  
The room quieted.  
"No further questions your honor," the prosecutor told the judge.  
"Would the defense like to cross-examine the witness?" the judge asked.  
The defense lawyer shook his head, so Mark took the handles of Becca's wheelchair, and pushed her to a place in the aisle, beside her Uncle Jesse. The two lawyers proceeded with their closing statements, and then it was up to the jury. While the jury was in the room, deciding whether the defendant was guilty or not, Jesse and Rebecca were talking.  
"So, you paralyzed?" Jesse asked.  
She just nodded.  
"I'm really sorry Beck. Really I am."  
"That's okay Uncle Jess. I'm sure I'll manage with that fact."  
They continued to talk, until the door opened, and the jury came out. All of the members of the jury sat down.  
"Have you come to a conclusion?" the judge asked the jury.  
"We have your Honor," a young man said, as he stood.  
"Would you all rise." the bailiff said, his voice full of boredom.  
Everyone in the courtroom except Rebecca stood up. The young jury member read from a slip of paper in his trembling hand.  
"We the jury, find the, uh, defendant, Thomas Rodgers, guilty on all charges."  
About half of the courtroom started clapping. Mark and Jesse looked down at Rebecca who was smiling.  
"Hey there, why are you smiling?" Jesse inquired of his niece.  
"Well, he got what he deserved. That's exactly what I wanted."  
The five stayed in the courtroom till most of the crowd had gone, to make it easier for Rebecca to get through. A couple days later, at the Sloan's beach house, the five were having a fun time. Becca's head bandage and the cast on her arm had come off, and she was beginning to learn how to steer the chair. Amanda, Jesse, Mark, Rebecca and Steve were playing tag. Steve was it, and he was trying to tag Rebecca. But, she was too fast, and was out-wheeling him.  
"Come on Lieutenant Sloan. Catch me!" Rebecca giggled.  
Steve took a big sprint, just as Beck wheeled out of the way. Steve landed on the floor, the only thing that was hurt, being his pride. The other four were laughing.  
"Steve," his father laughed "we're not playing baseball. Just tag."  
With that, Steve took off after his dad, and tackled him onto the couch. They all began laughing.  
  
The End


End file.
